Raven
Raven appears in the 2003 Teen Titans series. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Bio Raven is the daughter of the evil demon, Trigon who made human Arella his wife. Shortly after marriage, Trigon abandoned Arella. She then almost committees suicide but was taken care by the pacifistic disciples of Temple Azarath. Arella later gives birth to Raven, who spent years learning how to control and hide her powers from her evil father. Trigon eventually starts to fill Raven's head of prophecies. Trigon tries to get her to join him but she refuses and decided to become a hero instead of following in her father's footsteps. She fled to Earth and joined other four young superheros and formed the Teen Titans ''that defend the citizens of Jump City. Appearance Raven wears a blue cloak with a hood. Behind it is a black leotard with long sleeves that reaches her hands with a decorative belt around it. She wears blue ankle boots that matches the color of her cloak. She has gray skin with short violet hair and a red diamond on her forehead. In some episodes of the ''Teen Titans ''series, she has been seen wearing a white cloak and an all white leotard and longer hair. The white cloak symbols great power. Personality Raven is known as the dark, goth, sarcastic demon girl who rather be left alone. She is more of the quite type who doesn't want to be involved in a whole lot of activities. She rather read or mediate. Meditation keeps her powers under control but every once in a while she joins in with her friends (possibility due to Beast Boy talking her into it) Powers and Abilities '''Soul Self: '''Dark colored energy that allows her to pick up and throw objects. '''Telekinesis: '''She can move objects with her mind. '''Casting Spells: '''She can cast spells from spell books. '''Dark Magic: '''She learned how to cast dark magic spells as seen in the episode "Spellbound". '''Flying: '''She has the power to fly or float. Her Relationship with Beast Boy Raven and Beast Boy have a complex relationship (love/hate). Possibility due to their different personalities. She claims to find Beast Boy annoying and never laughs at any of his jokes but in episodes like ''"Nevermore", where her happy side laughed at his jokes and said she always thought he was funny and also in the episode "Go!", at the end of the episode Raven claimed that Beast Boy was funny, which made Beast Boy happy. In the episode "The Beast Within", when Raven was in deep danger, Beast Boy transforms into a werebeast so he could protect her and save her from any threat. He seems to only use this transformation only if Raven is in deep danger. He uses this transformation again in "The End", due to Raven being in danger. In the episode "Spellbound", Raven develops an attraction to a guy trapped in a book named Macloir and when he breaks her heart, Beast Boy comforts her which prompts Raven to give him a tight affectionate hug.